Spas and hot tubs have long been utilized by people for relaxation and physical therapy. To allow for optimal enjoyment and utilization of a spa or hot tub it is desirable that dirt, leaves and other types of debris be prevented from falling into the water to the greatest extent possible. Additionally, since spas and hot tubs are heated in normal use, it is desirable to reduce as much as possible the heat loss from the heated water to the surrounding atmosphere. A reduction of heat loss results in a reduction of the spa owner's energy bill to heat the spa.
To address the problems of debris in the water and heat loss, spa owners have long utilized covers for their spas. The spa covers are generally sized and configured to completely cover the spa. To prevent or reduce heat loss, they are typically formed of an insulating material, such as foam, encased within a waterproof cover. Commonly, the covers are formed of two half sections connected by a folding seam or joint formed in the waterproof cover. This construction allows one half of the cover to be folded back on the other half when removing the cover from the spa. Although, satisfactorily dealing with the problems of debris and heat loss, the spa covers created a new problem due to their size and bulkiness. Spas and hot tubs commonly have diameters of up to eight (8) feet or more. Covers large enough to cover spas of this size create problems in terms of removal of the cover to allow access to the spa and storage or placement of the cover once it is removed. Due to their size and weight, it frequently requires two individuals to remove the spa cover without it dragging on the ground. When the spa covers come into contact with the ground they potentially can pick up debris and their useful life span can be severely shortened due to undesired wear and tear on the cover.
Prior attempts to deal with the problem of handling of the spa covers have been directed towards devices which still require excessive effort on the part of the individual user or designs limited in application to a specific spa cover. Prior devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,238 to Forrest and U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,374 to Perry.
The Forrest patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,238 is directed to a device which is mounted on the side of the spa enclosure. This device requires that an open space equal to at least one half the diameter of the spa cover be provided on the side of the spa upon which the device is mounted. It also requires that the spa user push or pull the spa cover off of the spa and onto the device. In addition to problems of space constraint, the Forrest device also presents problems to the elderly or to small individuals who are unable to handle the spa cover without the assistance of another individual.
The Perry patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,374 is directed to a spa/hot tub cover which is utilized in connection with a gas spring apparatus to assist in the lifting of the spa cover. The device of the Perry patent is not adjustable and can only be used in connection with a particular spa cover. As illustrated in Perry, the spa cover is hinged to the spa frame and the gas spring assembly is rigidly fastened to the side of the spa cover. This type of construction requires a special plastic cover or layer on the waterproof cover to provide the rigidity necessary for a durable connection.
Given the shortcomings of these prior devices, a need exists for a spa cover lifting apparatus which can be mounted on the spa or spa frame without regard to external space available about the spa. A need also exists for a spa cover lifting apparatus which can be utilized with a variety of spa covers and does not require any external connections between the spa cover and the spa frame or rigid connections between the apparatus and the cover.